


Romantic Interlude

by gryvon



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: Community: yaoi_challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out against a shelf at the drugstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Interlude

The shop was quiet, pristine silence broken only by the quick puffs of air that escaped every time Saiga moved away. Metal shelves pressed into his back as he quickly gasped in a breath of air, oxygen sliding cool down his throat to momentarily sooth his burning lungs before the breath was gone, stolen by a pair of firm lips. Saiga's hands kept him in place, one hand on the small of his back, pulling him tight against Saiga's hips, while the other cradled the back of his head, controlling where his mouth went and when he could breathe.

Moments like this were rare, when it was just the two of them with no distractions and no agenda to worry about. Their work was done for the moment, ready to be handed off into two sets of unwilling hands. Perhaps then they'd have another chance to be alone together and they could go further than the rough pressure their bodies exerted on each other now. It was a push to stay together, to seize the moment to its fullest and intertwine themselves as much as they could while they had the chance.

Kakei smiled as the hand on his back moved, sliding around to his stomach to slip inside his lab coat and under the back of his shirt. Saiga flexed his hand, fingers digging into his skin in delicious pressure, pushing into his muscles before releasing slightly and repeating like a cat's kneading. Titling his head back, Kakei encouraged Saiga to explore, his smile widening to a smirk as his lover's insistent lips took the opportunity to trail down the side of his throat.

He murmured softly, keeping any sounds of pleasure low in case Rikuo came downstairs early. The skin of Saiga's neck was stretched before him and Kakei grinned wickedly as he ran his nails lightly down the skin. Saiga grunted once, pulling away to glare at him in a look that was more gentle warning than any real anger. His smile only widened as he repeated the action, forcing another soft grunt from Saiga.

Suddenly he was rising, strong hands brusquely lifting him up. His legs came around Saiga's waist automatically, and it was Saiga's turn to smile as he bucked his hips against Kakei. With an uncontrolled gasp Kakei's head fell back, knocking slightly into the shelf behind him. Something wiggled on the shelf but he didn't have time for further thought as Saiga pulled his head down, once more staking a firm claim on Kakei's lips. They melded together, moans swallowed by insistent mouths, tongues moving to caress as much as they could reach.

A low cough reached Kakei's ears but he was too busy to pay attention to it. Then a second, more insistent cough followed and Saiga briefly pulled away to glare over at Rikuo. Their young helper had a smug smile on his face as he pointed to the bottles of cough syrup scattered on the floor around them.

"Make sure to clean that up when you're done."

"We will," Kakei replied in a cool and even voice, sounding composed even if he didn't look or feel such.

Rikuo turned away with a smile as they slowly started to part, matching grins etched on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
